


Warm Me Up

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff Smut, Gladnis, Gladnis Week, M/M, Winter Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis and Gladio walk home in the snow. Gladio wants to warm him up with some loving, Ignis just wants his dessert.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeaaah this was supposed to stay fluff, whoops. Happy Gladnis week!

"Iggy! Sorry, sorry, were you waiting long?" 

Gladio approached Ignis, looking like he had run the entire distance from the citadel. Steam puffed from his nostrils as he apologized to his significant other. 

Ignis shook his head, though it was a lie. Gladio was twenty minutes late. The chill threatened to permeate his leather gloves. Gladio took his hand, his own gloves forgotten in his haste. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Got caught up in a briefing with dad." 

"It's quite alright, Gladio. Our responsibilities come first. I also made sure to call ahead." 

"Ugh. You're the best, Iggy." 

Ignis led the way through the light evening snowfall, fingers laced with Gladio's. They approached a small bakery, the bell above the door chiming as they entered. 

"Hello!" 

The cheery clerk called from behind the counter. 

"Good evening." 

Ignis tugged his scarf down under his chin as he replied to her greeting. 

"I called ahead for the two slices of crepe cake." 

Gladio mulled around the bakery as Ignis completed his transaction. He watched his love with a dopey smile, looking over his long legs, the hems of his trousers damp from snow. 

He approached him as the clerk went to fetch his order. 

"You're really cute in the winter, Iggy." 

"Moreso than in the summer, Gladiolus?" 

Ignis responded under his breath. He despised when Gladio flirted with him in public, but never flat out told him to stop. 

"Naaaah, different type." 

He leaned against the counter, facing towards Ignis. 

"In the winter you get this cute blush over your cheeks and the points of your ears, and your glasses fog up." 

"That would be from the heat coming off my body from you flirting with me in public, Gladiolus." 

He enunciated the man's name, in an unspoken plea to stop.

"I'm just saying, Iggy." 

Ignis reached up, and tugged Gladio's scarf over his mouth. His smile was still visible in eyes, and raised cheeks. 

He removed his wallet from his pocket, and handed the clerk his credit card. He glanced to Gladio to see him readjusting his scarf, and grinning at him. Gladio pursed his lips in a quick blown kiss, unseen to the clerk. 

Ignis' card returned to his wallet, his wallet returned to his pocket, and his bag immediately stolen by Gladio, they continued on their way. 

Gladio had requested they walk home, and Ignis couldn't help but acquiesce. He secretly had a soft spot for walks with Gladio, his arm around his shoulders, the chill of the night air. 

The walk back to Ignis' apartment was twenty minutes, in which the snow had begun to fall heavier. 

Ignis kept stealing glances at his love, the snowflakes spotting his dark hair, then melting away. 

He unlocked his door for Gladio, and pushed it open. Gladio already knew the drill. Wet shoes by the door, coat on the rack, scarf on the hanger. Everything in it's place where Ignis was concerned. He toed out of his boots, and sniffled. 

"Got kinda cold." 

"Unexpectedly, as well. A shame, it seems you may need to stay the night." 

Ignis hung his coat, and shot a smirk to Gladio. He removed his scarf, and shoes, and took the bag from Gladio to allow him to remove his outerwear. 

"Worst news ever, Iggy. Coffee?"

Ignis nodded as he moved to his kitchen, setting the bag down on the island. 

"I'll get some started." 

Gladio watched Ignis as he removed his coat and hung it, and followed to join him in the kitchen. 

"Like...really cold though..."

Gladio embraced Ignis from behind, and slipped a finger between the buttons on the dress shirt to scratch over his stomach. 

"Gladio, if you put your cold hands on me, you'll need to explain to your father how you lost them." 

Gladio snickered, and pressed a kiss to Ignis' damp hair. 

"Nah, you like my hands too much. Get the coffee started, and we can get out of these wet clothes." 

"Go ahead, darling. I'll catch up." 

He twisted in Gladio's grip to steal a kiss before he left. 

Gladio moved to the bedroom, and stripped off his snow dampened pants and socks. He draped them over the side of the hamper to dry, and found the pajama pants he kept in Ignis' dresser. 

Ignis followed after a few minutes, carefully removing his own clothing. The moment his dress shirt was removed, he felt Gladio's hands on his sides. 

"Wanna fool around a bit first?" 

"Mn...after dessert, darling Gladio. Patience." 

"Overrated."

"Necessary." 

He felt Gladio snort against the back of his head, and press a kiss to his hair. 

"So picky, Iggy."

"As is my lot in life."

He worked his damp trousers off with some difficulty, especially with Gladio still holding him. They dropped to the floor in a heap, and he immediately felt Gladio's hand rub over the waistband of his underwear. 

"Iggyyyy." 

"Gladiolus."

"Let me warm you up."

Gladio's hands travelled over Ignis' hips, rubbing over his sides. Ignis gave a small huff, but ultimately rubbed his pert ass against Gladio's crotch. 

"Are you sure you're capable of warming me?"

"You've never complained before." 

Gladio twisted Ignis around by his hips. He rubbed his hands over Ignis' ass, feeling down the cleft between his cheeks over his underthings. 

"That isn't keeping me warm, Gladiolus..."

Ignis quietly chastised. 

Gladio didn't respond, only moved his hands to rest on Ignis' upper thighs, just below his ass. 

He tightened his grip, pressing Ignis to him, and lifted his lover to eye level. 

Ignis huffed again, and clawed at Gladio's shoulders. 

"I know you hate it. It's like thirty seconds." 

A flush grew across Ignis' cheeks. Gladio knew he didn't actually hate the act of being lifted, only being surprised by it. Ignis tried to kick his feet, finding he could just barely touch his toes to the floor. 

Gladio carried Ignis to the bed, shifting to hold him under his ass with an arm. He yanked Ignis' dark comforter back, and set him down on the bed. 

Ignis smirked at his lover, and slipped his feet under the remaining half of the comforter. 

Gladio followed him into the bed, lying on his side. He immediately brushed Ignis' hair back with a hand; He cupped the back of his head, and brought their lips together in a slow kiss.

Ignis shifted closer, and Gladio closer still as he climbed to settle himself straddling Ignis, never once breaking the kiss. Ignis dropped back against the pillows to look at Gladio's face. 

"Cheater." 

"Why? Cause I know all I have to do to get you on your back is kiss you like that?" 

"That's precisely why, Gladio." 

"Oh, you're gonna hate this even more then."

Gladio kissed his way down Ignis' bare chest, rubbing over his chilled flesh with his hands in an effort to warm him up. 

"Gladio, what are you up to...?" 

"Warming you..."

Gladio responded, his warm breath making Ignis' skin tingle. He pressed his lips down his abdomen, pausing over his navel. 

He scooted down far enough until his lower half was trailing off of the bed, and his upper half nearly entirely covered by the comforter. He threw the blanket over his head, covering himself from Ignis' view. 

"Gladio?" 

Ignis felt fingers toy with the waistband of his underwear, callused fingertips tickling over the delicate skin of his hips. He wiggled slightly from the sensation, his lips twitching into a smirk. 

"Gladio, I'm not getting any warmer." 

Gladio grinned deviously. He poked his head out from under the blanket. 

"For someone who wanted to eat dessert first, you sure are being pushy." 

"The faster you make me come, faster I can have dessert." 

"You only love me for my lips."

Gladio retreated under the blanket, tugging Ignis' underwear down his thighs. 

"That isn't true, darling. I love you for your cock as well." 

The shield made an obscene noise beneath the blanket. It always aroused him to hear Ignis' prim and proper voice bestow profanity upon him. 

He parted his lips, and took the head of Ignis' cock into his mouth.

He felt Ignis melt beneath him, a quiet purr reverberating through him. He pressed his fingertips into Ignis' hips, massaging gentle circles into his skin while he ran his tongue over the slit of his cock. 

"Mm, Gladio..." 

Ignis voice trailed off. He slipped a hand under the comforter to try to pet over Gladio's head, but was met by a strong hand pushing him back. Gladio took half of Ignis' erect shaft into his mouth, slowly beginning to suck. He wanted Ignis to come, but not as quickly as the man would like.

The heat from his arousal made his skin flush. He let out quiet moans as Gladio sucked tantalizingly slow. 

"Gladio..." 

He purred out, his tone of voice half between begging and chastising, the closest tone Ignis could get to a whine. 

"You're teasing." 

"Mmhm." Gladio responded, mouth full of Ignis' cock. He gave a good hard suck, interrupting Ignis' train of thought. 

"Don't make me reciprocate." 

Gladio paused in thought. Ignis' threat went straight to his cock, the pang of arousal in the pit of his stomach almost enough to distract Gladio from the punishment he knew would come if he continued to tease. Ignis would edge him until he was nearly blind with pleasure, and squirming beneath him. 

His thick cock pressed against the front of his pajama pants at the prospect of it. He moved a hand down to slip his cock free of his pants, frotting slightly against the bed for some relief. He continued to suck at Ignis' cock, using his now freed up hand to press under Ignis' ass and massage over the pert globe.

Ignis' little noises became more heated as Gladio sucked, his toes digging into the bed at the teasing pleasure. 

"Gladio, darling, please..." 

A moaned out plea, enough to press Gladio to pleasure him further, he hoisted Ignis up by his ass, pressing the entirety of his shaft into his mouth. 

"Oh _Gods._ "

Ignis' hand clawed absentmindedly at the pillow beneath his head. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a pleasured moan, and wiggled his leg enough to press his heel against Gladio's lower back. He could feel the man bucking against the bed, though didn't pay it much mind from the pleasure causing stars in his vision.

"Gladio, I'm close, love, please-" 

Gladio always knew when he was, when Ignis' words became a beautifully accented jumble, his thoughts melting into moans and pleas. He kept Ignis close to him, his arm beneath his bare ass trapping Ignis in his mouth. He sucked until he heard the noises from above the covers growing louder, and finally, a quiet choked whimper as Ignis' seed shot into his mouth. He lowered Ignis enough to force himself to swallow down the hot, thick seed, still sucking enough to milk his lover dry. 

Ignis let out another whimper, and Gladio felt a weak hand smack the top of the comforter. His signal to stop. Gladio pulled himself off with a wet pop. 

He reached down to tug his pajama pants over his erection, and climbed up enough to poke his head out from under the blankets.

This was his favorite way to see Ignis. Head against the pillows, eyes closed, and face trapped in an expression of dazed bliss. He smiled lovingly at his spent darling, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

"You warm enough?" 

Ignis nodded, his sweat and snow dampened hair crestfallen against his head. 

"Kay. I'm gonna go get us some coffee and dessert." 

"Lovely plan, darling..." 

Ignis moved his legs under the blanket, trying to work the sex daze away. 

"You'll need the caffeine for tonight." 

Ignis didn't need to see Gladio's positively shit-eating grin in order to know his response. He knew by hearing his lover's bare feet hurrying away on the hardwood, that Gladio had every intention to hold him to his threats.


End file.
